Something About the Sunshine
by bellesexual
Summary: He watched her, saw her dark skin glowing in the sun, sunglasses masking her eyes, hair blowing wildly in the breeze, and he knew he had never seen anything more beautiful in his life.


**A/N: I had just gotten home from school and had finished my exercise when I turned on the TV and there was NOTHING else on so I put it on Disney Channel (sadly) and the music video for "Something About The Sunshine" by Anna Margaret from the movie "Starstruck" came on and it (even more sadly) reminded me of this. Judgment Day fic, with a bit of an alternate ending to the 'cruising' scene. One-shot, cute, short, sweet, romantic story about our favourite dynamic duo...of course it has to be Tiva!**

The traffic noises and lack of movement had flushed Tony's idea of a 'cruise' down Sunset Boulevard down the toilet. Ziva was being stubborn and grumpy, which was darkening Tony's mood as well. This idea had seemed great a half hour ago, now, Tony was not so sure. He had meant well, and he had really just wanted to have a good time in California with Ziva. But as they say, 'the road to Hell is paved with good intentions,' and the way the traffic was going, it would be dinnertime before they got there.

Still, the whole experience was unlike the two had really gone through. The bickering mixed with Ziva's growing worry about the Director's safety and of course, the suspicion that came with it was making them sound like something from one of Gibbs' failed marriages.

Tony glanced at Ziva. Now the sun was actually setting, which seemed appropriate considering their location. Ziva's skin seemed darker than usual, and the sun gave it an unnatural brown glow. Her curly hair was free and blowing in the gentle breeze. Her eyes, mysterious and deep, were hidden behind large, dark sunglasses. Also blowing in the breeze was the loose, V-necked, plain black T-shirt she was wearing. Although her eyes weren't visible, she seemed to be staring at something for off in the distance. Tony thought he had never seen anything more beautiful, more perfect, than the sight of his partner beside him at this moment. He didn't know how he had missed it before. There was sun in DC.

_There's something about the sunshine, baby _

_I'm seeing you in a whole new light _

_LA's a breeze with the palm trees swaying _

_Oh, it's so right_

_There's something about the sunshine, baby_

The traffic lurched forward and Tony was forced to once again watch the road. Ziva lay back on the leather seat and tried to relax. The sun was still warm, but it wasn't hot, like it had been that afternoon. The breeze was cool, and whipped her hair in every direction including, she was sure, almost directly upward. She seized it and tied it in a bun.

"Shame," Tony commented. "You're hair looks so pretty down."

Ziva was silent, but she gave him a half-hearted smile and stared at him for a while. He too was wearing dark shades, and he was watching the road. Tony's own hair was sticking up everywhere, but had no product in it, which was quite rare. He wore his palm-tree patterned Hawaiian shirt and shorts. He was simple. Ziva liked that.

Once again, Tony was forced to slam on the brakes as the traffic grinded to a halt.

"Sorry about this," he said apologetically. "It was such a good idea in my head."

"A lot of things are better in your head," she replied. "And it's fine. I'm actually not having a bad time. The scenery is lovely here."

He nodded in agreement, and then there was a brief silence. Ziva continued to stare at him.

"What are you looking at? Do I have something in my teeth? Food on my face? What is it?"

She smiled devilishly. "Am I making you uncomfortable, Tony?" How she got such enjoyment of making him squirm, which was surprisingly easy, despite his large ego and confident attitude.

"Kinda. And don't go challenging me to a staring contest. In the fourth grade I beat Mitchell Brown in a staring contest by over four minutes. It was epic, everyone came to watch..." he trailed off.

Ziva frowned. "You made that up, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

Really, that was the extent of their conversation, and soon after, they were able to escape the traffic, but by the time they did, Ziva fallen asleep and was leaning against Tony for support. He held the steering wheel with one hand and used his free arm to wrap around Ziva's shoulders. He was a little sad when they arrived back at the hotel and he had to wake Ziva up, although for most of it, she had not actually been asleep at all.

Ever so gently, he shook her shoulders and her eyes flickered open. She groaned and stretched a little, before fully realising she was still leaning on Tony. Quickly, she jumped away, a little embarrassed. He chuckled at her.

The two ate a pizza dinner together that night, before bidding farewell to each other as they entered separate bedrooms for sleep. Neither one of them would ever dream of starting a relationship with the other, even though they had both pictured it in their heads many hundreds of times, they couldn't help feeling lonely in their cold, thin, hotel beds. Tony fidgeted uncomfortably, and Ziva just couldn't seem to get warm enough. Through the thin walls, Tony could hear her teeth chattering, even though the night air was warm. He went in there to talk to her, because he wasn't getting to sleep either.

"You okay?" he whispered upon entry to her hotel room.

"Tony," she whispered, not expecting to see him. She sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. "I'm fine. Just cold."

"I'll be right back."

He returned to the room seconds later holding the blanket from his room.

"Tony, the air conditioner is turned up way too high in this place, you will freeze," Ziva told him.

"I know. Don't worry, I'll be alright." He gave her a quick smile. "Night."

"Goodnight, Tony."

Ziva was right. Tony did freeze, but Ziva didn't. That was what kept Tony warm: knowing that she was safe and happy. Just like every other night, that was what eventually got him to sleep.

The End

**A/N: I'd love to hear your opinion on this story! Remember, it's a one-shot! BTW Mitchell Brown is a kid at my school so I didn't really make that name up. Oh, also, the whole 'chattering teeth keeping Tony awake' thing was slightly inspired by Eclipse, although I wasn't gonna get Tony in bed with her. I realise some people might have but I'm trying to be a little realistic here. Anyway, please review!**


End file.
